


Wall Sex, Demon Style

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*points to title*. Not much more to it than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall Sex, Demon Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Logans_girl2001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Logans_girl2001).



Dean leaps off his motel bed when Crowley pops in, the expression on his face surprised and unsure. Crowley is pleased at the reaction, as it doesn’t hurt to start with an off-balance Dean. Well, as long as he doesn’t use the demon killing knife. That might hurt. He doesn’t think it would kill him, but he’s never put it to the test, and isn’t interested in trying. Of course, Dean’s never pulled it on him, either, so here’s hoping that trend lasts.

“Crowley, what are you doing here?”

Does he dare hope there is a bit of longing mixed in with the blatant indignation? Yes, yes he does dare. Crowley is very glad Moose isn’t here; he tends to inhibit his squirrel’s real desires. “Why do you think, darling? I’ve missed our play times since you got fully cured, the Mark gone, along with everything else that came with it.”

“And, you think I’m interested in continuing where we left off?” There is incredulity in Dean’s voice. It almost fools Crowley. Standing on the opposite side of the room, he might have missed the hitch in Dean’s breathing, if he hadn’t been watching and listening so avidly for clues. If he wasn’t a pro at reading Dean’s tells, at this point.

But, he doesn’t miss it, or the dilating pupils as he stalks closer. He certainly doesn’t miss the restless resettling of Dean’s stance either, or how it changes from defiant hands on hips, to the more defensive arms crossed over his chest. “I think you are, Squirrel. Very interested. You’ve been missing it. You want it as only I can give it to you.”

Crowley sees Dean’s tongue peek out to wet his lips and thinks about what he’s just said, “...as only I can give it to you. Yes, that is what you want, isn’t it?” Before Dean can utter a word, Crowley uses his power to push Dean back against the wall, and pin him there.

“What the...! Crowley, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Reaching out, Crowley cups a hand to Dean’s cheek, allowing himself a small caress. Then he slides that hand up to grasp the short strands of hair, and tightens his grip, relishing the small gasp that falls from Dean’s full lips. “Don’t pretend, darling. It’s unbecoming. You know exactly what I’m doing, and in spite of who I am, Hell has nothing to do with it. If you want it to stop, you know exactly what to say to make that happen, too.”

Waiting several beats is hard, but worth it when Dean says nothing, just glares at him. Anger doesn’t bother Crowley. Not at all. In fact, he often prefers it. He likes the spice it adds.

Crowley can get Dean naked in the blink of an eye, but he always has enjoyed the unveiling process. So has Dean, whether he’s willing to admit it or not. Except for footwear. That he snaps away. Not much is sexy about taking off socks and boots. Dean’s breathing is already picking up, and he’s done nothing more than used a little bit of power on him. Crowley is very glad he decided to stop waiting for Dean to come to him.

Keeping Dean pinned to the wall with his power, Crowley starts unbuttoning Dean’s outer shirt, wishing he didn’t have another layer on underneath. Crowley wants skin. Still, he takes his time, enjoying Dean’s attempts to squirm against the wall, to move his arms.

Crowding close, Crowley nips along Dean’s jaw line as he finally gets the shirt unbuttoned. He untucks the next one, and slips his hands underneath it, finally feeling the hard planes of Dean’s stomach. He feels it quiver under his touch.

Leaning his full weight against Dean’s suspended body, Crowley feels as much as hears the groan work its way out of Dean’s mouth. “That’s it, lover. You can let go, with me. You always could. Give me everything you’ve got, everything you hold in around all others. Give up that control you always hold onto so tightly.”

Dean doesn’t say anything, he very rarely does for this, at least at the start, but there is a minute shifting of his head, a very slight baring of the neck. It’s enough for Crowley. He tugs both shirts up and off, and then takes Dean up on his invitation, nosing into his collarbone and biting down. He runs his hands up and down Dean’s broad chest, relishing in the hard points of his nipples.

He can feel the effort Dean is making to buck his hips, but Crowley makes sure he can’t move anything more than his mouth. Starting to breath hard himself at the pleasure he gets from Dean’s body and from him giving in, Crowley slides his head over to take that tempting mouth, and his hands move to undo Dean’s pants.

There is a small whimper when the back of his hand brushes against Dean’s cock, and Crowley is honestly not sure who it comes from. He can still feel Dean straining against his hold, fighting against his desire to give in completely. It’s been too long since they’ve been together. It used to be he’d give in almost immediately.

Of course, that was back when he was a demon, and then after he still had the mark. He isn’t going to ask if Dean wants this, though. Crowley knows that would be a mistake. Dean’s pride will insist on saying the word to make them stop, if Crowley asks outright. 

Still, he needs to be sure. Crowley slides the jeans down those long legs, until they pool on the floor. He toys with Dean’s underwear. “If you don’t say it, I’m going to keep going until you have a reason to be walking bowlegged. I’ll make you come so hard you won’t be able to hold yourself up, when I eventually release you from the wall.”

Dean bares his teeth at him. “You’re all talk, Crowley. You always have been. You love the sound of your own voice.”

And...nowhere in there is his signal to stop. Impatient, now that Dean has had two chances to stop this, Crowley snaps the last piece of clothing Dean is wearing away. “If I remember correctly, you love the sound of my voice, too. I seem to recall making you come with just my voice at least once. Didn’t lay a finger on you; just told you all of the things I was going to do to you if you came from my voice. I kept my promises then, didn’t I?”

Dean’s, “yes,” is shaky, but clear, ending in a small moan. His cock juts out in front of him, jerking when Crowley flicks it with a finger. Dean’s next moan is louder, and he isn’t struggling as much against Crowley’s hold on him.

“Mmm, you’re remembering, too, aren’t you? I aim to keep my promises this time, as well.” Crowley quickly gets his fingers lubed up, and pushes one into Dean with no warning. Dean tries to arch his back, but can’t, and his next moan is desire mixed with frustration. “The sooner you stop fighting my hold, handsome, the faster we’ll get to the really fun things.”

Sliding Dean up the wall a few inches, makes it easier for Crowley to push his finger deeper. Conveniently, it also puts Dean’s nipples right in line with Crowley’s mouth. He makes good use of both of these advantages, biting down on a nipple while he slips in another finger.

One of the things he loves about Dean is how responsive he is, how sensitive he is just about everywhere. Today is no exception. Just from the small amount of play they’ve done, Dean’s cock is already hard and leaking at the tip, so Crowley uses his free hand to rub around and around the head.

Dean’s voice is hoarse and his breathing harsh. As Crowley slips in a third finger, he can tell Dean is getting close, but he isn’t about to let that happen, not when Dean is still straining against his hold, even if his attempts have greatly reduced in strength. Using his power, Crowley clamps down the base of Dean’s cock, more effective than any cockring. Dean is now unable to come.

“Fuck! Fuck, Crowley. You bastard.” Crowley ignores him, ignores his own erection, and continues to pump into Dean with three fingers, and switching from one nipple to the other. Dean’s cock is wet enough, now, that Crowley can stroke up and down his entire length easily - a nice smooth glide.

“I love how you feel inside, Dean. Hot and smooth and clutching at my fingers. I could do this all night. Watch you come apart on my fingers, but still not able to come. I think I’d like to do that. Would you cry for me, if I did? If so, I’d lick them up and drink you down.”

Crowley adds a fourth finger, and pushes in as deep as he can. Dean lets out a shout, and finally stops fighting his hold. He lets Crowley take all his weight. Smiling his satisfaction, Crowley rewards him by finally brushing over that small bump of extra sensitive flesh inside of Dean, as he starts sliding his hand out. Dean simply moans, while his cock gets even wetter.

Pulling completely free of Dean’s body, Crowley backs away, and takes in the picture Dean makes. Pupils darkened with desire, lips even fuller than usual from their kiss. A sheen of sweat makes his skin glisten, his heaving breaths draw Crowley’s eye to his strong chest, nipples puffy and red from Crowley’s attentions. Down to his flat stomach, rippling under Crowley's intense perusal, further down to his penis bobbing in front of him, still glistening at the tip.

Using a bit of power, he pushes Dean’s arms above his head and pins them there. Crowley loves having him all splayed out like this, at his mercy. Even better, because Dean isn’t fighting it; he just licks his lips, eyes going even more heavy-lidded. The heat in his gaze has Crowley hurriedly unbuckling his own belt. He hisses as he touches his own aroused cock. Dean has always been the one to threaten his hard-won control.

Slathering his erection in lube, Crowley steps against Dean again, and places just the tip to Dean’s entrance. Holding himself firmly, he circles the head of his cock around the opening he’d stimulated for so long with his fingers, never pushing in more than a few millimeters. Just enough to get Dean’s entrance to flare out around the crown of his cock. Then, he pulls back and repeats the maneuver, over and over again.

Body trembling at the effort to hold back, Crowley bites down high enough on Dean’s neck that there will be no way to hide the mark. He sucks and laves at the spot, bringing the blood to the surface, so it will be even more noticeable. With the hand not holding his cock, he starts rubbing against the head of Dean’s, again. Only this time he presses the tip of his wide thumb into the slit.

That finally proves too much for Dean. “Come on, Crowley! Fuck me. _Please._ Why aren’t you doing it, already? Fill me up. I want to feel you inside of me. Do it, damn it.”

“So pushy and demanding, even when you’ve finally given in.” He doesn’t really care, secretly, he even likes it. Likes how strong Dean is. It makes his surrender all the sweeter. Plus, it is what he’s been waiting for. Releasing part of his hold on Dean, he lets Dean slowly slide down the wall, right down his erection, not stopping him until Dean’s passage takes in every inch of him.

Shuddering, Crowley puts his forehead against Dean’s, and takes a few deep breaths. Trying to regain some control. Keeping Dean’s upper body pinned and the constriction around his cock, Crowley drapes Dean’s legs over his arms, planting his own hands on the wall to brace himself. He thinks of saying something pithy, but he doesn’t have it in him, at this point.

Instead, he pulls out slowly, and slams back in. 

“Yes!”

The cry comes from two throats.

Not able to wait any more, Crowley quickly adjusts them both, so Dean’s legs are spread wider, his ass tilted out a little more, and Crowley has a better angle. There is no more resistance from Dean. Then, he thrusts just as powerfully as before, Dean’s cock slapping both their bellies with the force Crowley puts into his movements

“Open your eyes, Dean.” The command slips out, but Crowley doesn’t care about what it reveals; that he needs Dean to see him. Know it’s him. He hisses in pleasure at how much black there is, almost as though Dean has demon eyes, again. But, Dean’s gaze burns too much to ever be mistaken for a demon’s cold eyes.

Dean smiles at him, although to call it a smile is generous. It’s more a baring of teeth, but there is a fierce pleasure in it, nonetheless. Dean clamps the muscles of his passage down around Crowley’s length, and it’s his turn to groan. Dean’s look turns triumphant.

“Oh, you bitch. Defiant till the last. I should pull out and stop, right now, but you know I won’t, don’t you?” He speeds up just the tiniest bit more, and has the pleasure of seeing Dean’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Crowley can feel his release boiling to the surface. He knows how to hold it off, could go for hours if he wanted to, but he doesn’t want to wait. He wants it all, right now.

“Ready, baby? Hold on!” As he gives one last powerful thrust, he releases his hold on Dean completely. He’s ready when Dean’s body suddenly surrenders to gravity again, and neither of them falls. Crowley’s cock slides that much deeper and, with the constraint gone from his cock, Dean starts coming immediately. His whole body shaking with the force of it.

He spasms intensely around Crowley, and with that feeling of tightness squeezing around him, the smell of Dean’s release between them, Crowley lets go. He roars as his orgasm bursts from him. He buries his face in Dean’s neck, and lets go of the wall to gather Dean to himself, pulling Dean’s legs around his waist. 

Grabbing Dean’s ass, he slides his fingers down to where he’s still buried. He can feel his own release seeping from Dean’s body, and he digs his fingers in, just along the edges of Dean’s entrance. His fingers slip down, pushing against Dean’s rim, sliding a little on the stretched skin. Dean jerks against him and moans, another small spurt of come mixing with what’s already on them.

With that, Crowley sinks to the floor, bringing Dean with him, making sure he doesn’t slip out. Legs folded under him, Dean in his lap, his fingers still play along Dean’s rim, rubbing his own come into Dean’s skin. Dean gives a shuddering sigh and slumps against him. “You’re a right bastard, Princess. Making me work so hard for it every time.”

Since Dean stays pressed against him, he hears more than sees the smirk in Dean’s voice, as he answers. “You like it when I fight you. You up your game every time, until we’re both mush when you’re done.” Dean pulls back a little, then, and sure enough, the little bastard’s mouth is quirked into a smirk.

Growling a little, Crowley doesn’t actually argue. It’s true, after all. Still…”One of these days I should really punish you. Put you over my knee and turn your ass red. See if that will keep you from…”

Crowley trail off when he sees Dean’s eyes flicker. The pupils are still too dilated to use that as a sign, but Crowley’s softening cock still hasn’t slipped from Dean, yet, and he can feel Dean’s passage flutter against his length. “So, that wouldn’t be a punishment then, would it? Your kinky soul gets more enticing at every turn, Dean Winchester.”

Dean pulls back a little more, and Crowley thinks he’s getting ready to protest. Instead, Dean fits his mouth over Crowley’s, completely taking him by surprise. Craving the sweetness Dean’s kiss offers, Crowley knows he can’t give into it. It isn’t something he can ever have. As the King of Hell, he can’t have softness, be soft. So, he surges up to his knees, pushing Dean against the wall again, and taking control of the kiss.

Dean matches him, as he always does, but then Crowley feels a ping on the edges of his awareness. It looks like one of his lackeys has found Amara. As much as he’d love to stay for another go around, he slowly starts to disengage from Dean. “Sorry, Pet. Duty calls.”

Standing, Crowley puts his clothing to rights. He makes sure Dean is able to stand on his own, without being too obvious about it. “Do you want me to…” He trails off and makes vague motions around Dean.

Seeming to understand, Dean shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good. I’ll take the reminders; it’ll help me resist you longer, next time.”

Crowley knows Dean’s trying to get him to react, but instead he latches on to information he’s pretty sure was given unintentionally. “Next time, hmm? I’ll be looking forward to it, lover.”

Just before he pops out, he’s treated to the lovely sight of Dean sputtering, eyes wide in realization. Crowley is definitely glad he decided to stop waiting for Dean to come to him.


End file.
